Masamune or Masane
by RaiaYuki
Summary: After being tricked by Yokozawa's high-school friend, Masamune finds himself in the body of a woman and his relationship with Ritsu changes. Along with meeting friends and enemies along this strange adventures. I know crappy summary.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

" _Be still my heart, no need to panic because, I Masamune Takano have this."_ Masamune thought looking at the bottle in his hands.

He was standing outside a book store while looking at his subordinate and ex, Ritsu Onodera. He was going to get him today for sure.

" _All right, I hope this medicine helps and I do become someone else,"_ the raven-haired man thought.

* * *

-Explanation/Flashback-

"Onodera, please tell me, what do I have to be to earn your love?" Takano asked Onodera when they were once again alone in the office when work was about over.

"Someone else." the strawberry replied bluntly and walks out.

-Later at Yokozawa's place-

An old friend of Yokozawa's from high school was visiting (Sakurako Sumi). Takano explains his situation to her.

"What do I do, Sumi?" Takano asks her, while Yokozawa was out buying groceries.

"Well, if you want to become someone else, you're in luck; I just created a new medicine that changes your appearance completely." she answered. Sumi works as a pharmacist/scientist. "Here, I have a sample." she gives Takano a small bottle. "All you have to do is drink it before you meet Onodera and you will look completely different and nobody will recognize you." she explains.

"Thank you, Sumi, I owe you one!" Takano says and then rushes out, right passed Yokozawa.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"You'll see." Sumi replied and smiles devilishly, making Yokozawa nervous.

" _What is she up to this time?"_ Yokozawa thought. _"Whatever it is, it can't be good."_

* * *

-End of Explanation/Flashback: the next day-

" _All right, when Onodera comes out, I'll take it and become a new me."_ Takano thinks when Ritsu starts walking out of the store. _"Okay! Here it goes!"_ he thinks and drinks the medicine. He suddenly feels dizzy and starts blacking out.

"Hey are you okay?" Ritsu asks when Takano starts to come to.

" _Yes, it's working."_ Takano thought.

"That was a nasty fall, here let me help you up." Ritsu offers holding out his hand, Takano takes his hand but then notices something.

" _Huh, did I shrink?"_ He thought but really didn't care.

"Uh…I don't mean to pry, but aren't these clothes a little big for you, Miss?" Ritsu asks and helps Takano up.

"Huh? What…" Takano started. _"Wait, what's with my voice?"_ he thought, and then looks at the bookstore window and was shocked; he saw a young girl with long, raven-black hair, big doe amber eyes, and a curvy figure dressed in oversized man clothes that were practically falling off.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Takano shouts and runs off to Yokozawa's apartment.

He arrives to find Yokozawa has guests, Kirishima from the design department and a little girl no more than 10 years old.

"Uh, who are you?" Yokozawa asks.

"Yokozawa, it's me Takano! Now where is Sumi?!" Takano answers.

"Wait, Masamune? You didn't?" Yokozawa asks.

"Yes, Sumi gave me something to change my appearance!" Takano replies.

"And it worked." Everyone jumps when Sumi appears on Yokozawa's laptop screen.

"Geez, how many times have I…?" Yokozawa was cut off by Takano pushing him out of the way.

"Oi! What did you do to me?! And what do you mean by, 'It worked'?!" he/she asks angrily.

"Oh Takano-san, aren't you pretty, well looks like my medicine works," Sumi replies.

"Are you saying you planned this?" Takano asks.

"Heh, so that's why you had your 'no good smile' on last night." Yokozawa says.

"Yep, that medicine is for people who want to change genders." Sumi says. "Oh, got to go, bye guys."

"Wait…!" Takano says, but too late Sumi already shuts off. "Why you…!" He/she says angrily.

"Ah! Um… M-Masamune, you might want to change!" Yokozawa says blushing and covering his eyes. Takano looks down to find that both his pants and boxers have fallen off.

"Gah!" Takano squeals in embarrassment and uses his/her hands to cover himself.

After a while

"Good thing papa gave me this dress that's too big for me." Hiyori said. (The little girl from before, who was actually Kirishima's daughter). She lent Masamune a plain midnight blue dress (which reached just right passed his/her knees) that her father bout for her, though it was too big.

"Well this humiliating." Takano said embarrassed. _"Not to mention I'm not wearing anything underneath."_ he/she thought.

"You know papa we should get Takano-san some underwear." Hiyo suggested.

"Wait, do you mean…" Yokozawa started but didn't finish.

"That's a great idea Hiyo, let's go." Kirishima says and starts dragging Yokozawa out while Hiyo grabs Masamune's hand and they leave.

* * *

Later at Masamune's apartment

"Well that was exhausting." Masamune sighed lying on his couch. _"Man Hiyo sure is energetic, she wouldn't stop making weird suggestions, and now I'm stuck with a bunch of sexy lingerie (top, bras and panties) and woman's clothes, (dresses, shirts, pant, skirts, socks and shoes), and how long am I going to be stuck like this anyway?"_ he thought. Just then Yokozawa walked in.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Not good." Takano replied, when all of a sudden 'Ponk!' "Hey I'm back!" Takano exclaimed happy to be a man again.

"Yeah, for how long that is." Yokozawa replies and the raven haired man gives him a puzzled look. "Knowing Sumi her medicine doesn't wear off that easily." He explains and Takano gains a horrified look.

"OH COME ON!" he yells.

* * *

The next day at Marukawa

" _I can't believe this."_ Masamune thought walking to the Emerald office with a large bag filled with male and female clothes.

"Morning Takano-san." the raven haired man turns to see Onodera.

" _Damn! Even for guy, he's pretty!"_ Takano thought. "G-good morning Onodera." He says.

 _Thump!_

" _Oh No! I'm transforming!"_ Takano thought frantic. "Um… I got to go! Catch you later Onodera!" He says and runs to the bathroom.

"That was, weird." Ritsu says confused.

" _Oh man, so ever time my heart rate goes up I transform? Not fair."_ Takano thinks walking out of the bathroom (dressed in red top and black loose leg pants, along with black socks and ankle boots).

"What the?!" the raven haired man/woman turns to see two guys gawking at them.

" _Oh crap!"_ he/she thinks.

"What's with that?" The other guy said. "We got to tell Isaka-san about this."

" _Oh No, what do I do? Wait I know."_ Takano thinks. "Wait I'm sorry," He says in a cute voice. "I'm new here, at my last company the locations of the bathrooms are opposite so I got confused. Please don't tell anyone." He begs. _"Ugh this is humiliating."_ He thought embarrassed.

"O-okay." Both the guys say blushing.

"Thanks, you're both really nice." Takano says taking off. _"Phew that was too close, now I got to go talk to Yokozawa."_ He thinks and then bumps into someone. "OOF…Oh I'm so sorry." He says and looks up to see Onodera. _"Of all people."_

"Hey you're that girl from yesterday." He says.

"Yep that would be me." Takano says, embarrassed over the play-out that day.

"I never introduced myself. I'm Ritsu Onodera, nice to meet you." The strawberry brunette introduces himself and hands Takano his card. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Oh, it's Masa…" Takano trails off.

"Masa?" Ritsu asks.

" _Shit I can't give my real name. Think Masamune think, you need to say something quick!"_ The raven haired man/woman thinks. "Masa…Masan…Masane Saga." He/she says. _"Oh god what am I thinking?!"_ he thought panicking.

"Masane Saga? That's a nice name; I have a friend whose name used to be Saga." Ritsu replies.

" _Thank god, he bought it."_ Masamune thought relieved.

"Hey you free this afternoon?" Ritsu asks. "Work ends early today so what do you think?"

" _Wait, is he asking me out on a date?"_ Masane thinks. "S-sure! I love to!"

"Great see you later at 7:00." Ritsu says and leaves.

" _I can't believe it, Onodera just asked me out! Must be my lucky day!"_ Masane thinks excited then realizes something. _"Wait he didn't ask me out, he asked Masane Saga, a woman! I don't believe it, I just became my own love rival!"_

With Ritsu

" _Saga-san sure is cute and she seems nice too."_ Ritsu thought excited for his date with Masane. _"I can't wait, where should I take her?"_ Ritsu then realizes something. _"Oh crap! I forgot about Takano-san! If he finds out, then both me and Saga-san are in serious trouble! Oh man!"_ he thinks in panic.

" _What do I do!"_ both Onodera and Takano think at the same time.


End file.
